1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper processing apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Description of Related Arts
An image forming system having an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine and a printer has a paper processing apparatus for cutting a paper bundle as a post-processing apparatus.
As a paper processing apparatus for cutting a paper bundle, there has been known a paper processing apparatus having a pressing member for pressing the paper bundle, a cutting blade for cutting an end portion of the paper bundle pressed by the pressing member, and a removal member for removing cutting waste of the paper bundle. For example, a sheet cutting apparatus disclosed in Japanese unexamined Patent application publication No. 2007-61967 is configured to have a rotating brush 185, and to make the rotating brush 185 which is rotated, contact with a blade receiving surface 150a, so that cutting waste cut by a cutting blade 120a and attached to the blade receiving surface 150a is removed and falls down (paragraph 0047, FIG. 10 (a)).
In such a paper processing apparatus, in order to more securely remove cutting waste, the removal member is preferably configured not only to reach a position at which the removal member can make contact with paper waste at a minimum but to reach the vicinity of the position. However, in such a case configured as described above, there is a case in which the removal member is damaged as described below.
That is, in the case in which the removal member reaches a position at which the paper bundle is pressed by the pressing member, when the pressing member moves in a direction in which the paper bundle is pressed, There is a possibility that the removal member is caught between the paper bundle and the pressing member. Therefore, when the removal member is caught between the paper bundle and the pressing member, there is a case in which the removal member is damaged. Moreover, there is a case in which the pressing member is disposed in the vicinity of a cutting blade, in order to prevent position shift or torsion of the paper bundle from occurring at the time of cutting. Therefore, there is a case in which the removal member is further damaged by the cutting blade when the cutting blade performs the cutting of the paper bundle in a state in which the removal member has been caught between the paper bundle and the pressing member.